


i am here

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [46]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Katolis (The Dragon Prince), Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Rayllum, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: He had no idea about how long he had been crying, or why.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	i am here

He had no idea about how long he had been crying, or why.

It had just come out of nowhere, Callum had been sitting on his desk and writing down today’s royal meetings with Ezran, and suddenly he felt strange, like his whole body was in a blur. He had kept on writing, even though some thoughts and feelings were “off” in a sense. It wasn’t until he saw one of the salty tears drip down onto the parchment and smudging the still drying ink that he registered that the tears were his, and that they were running down his cheeks, making them red and puffy.

And as soon as he realized that he  _ was _ crying, he dropped the quill, staining the entire parchment with a huge blob of black, while all of him turned off. He put his hands over his eyes and tried to make myself as small as possible, his legs feeling like jelly, making him unable to stand up and run over to his bed to take cover under the soft sheets. He just wanted this thing to be over, over now.

Time became a blur, he could feel his heart beat faster and faster, and he heard his own wailing pierce through his ears. He felt empty, broken, like a piece of him was missing. He didn’t know why though, this had come out of nowhere.

The next thing he remembered was hearing Rayla’s voice, her telling him that “It was not his fault” over and over again, while she begged him to take deep breaths and just focus on her. He did, her lilac eyes, to try to get an anchor back into reality, but he couldn’t. There were just more tears, more pleading, and  _ him _ talking between hiccups and stutters.

_ Harrow _ , he was thinking about his dad. And Rayla kept telling him it wasn’t his fault.

In the end, he managed to embrace her, crying into her shoulder and staining her shirt with his tears, all of his body still shaking. He had thought about his father and it had been too much, guilt having overwhelmed him, guilt about now being there, unable to save him.

And now, Rayla was doing her best to calm him.

It ended with her carrying him over to his bed, he had pleaded for safety under the blankets over and over, and she had helped him, and held his hand as she sat beside him until this passed. He would not be alone during this, and it gave him comfort.

And thankfully, as it ended and his entire body felt numb and exhausted after the panic attack, she asked if she could hug him, he said yes.

The rest of the evening he forgot to finish the reports, Rayla had told him to just stay in bed and relax, as she brought him lunch and made sure he was cared for. He was grateful.


End file.
